Fixing a Lie
by Omegaknight08
Summary: A possible continuation to the events in the manga
1. Chapter 1

**MxO Fixing a lie**

**Discliamer: I do not own MxO or any of its affillated location, ideas or charecters**

**This is my first story so I am open to suggestion to improve my writing style however I am a very busy person so do not expect frequent updates.**

He really hated the sun especially for the past year as it meant that his little time for rest was over, throwing a pillow over his head he tried to go back to sleep but the would remain just a dream "Taiga hurry up todays the day" ah his trust little alarm clock Lucy god damn her, wait today what was so important about today…"ah my gold plate" jumping from the bed he rushed through his morning ritual and headed out the door rushing towards Owari high school.

It was finally happening the day he had wished for, after a year and a half he Taiga Kuzumi was going to get a gold plate a real one this time and not the fake he used back at Seinagi. That thought made him slow his pace to a walk as he remembered all his happy memories from his short time there, the happiest of which was of Aika Hiiragi the girl he loved but had not so much had spoken to for months, at first he would keep in contact but as the training got more intense he found he had less and less time for anything other than his goal. He didn't even go and visit during the breaks like he had promised as he joined special training exercises that took him to unique magical spots based around Japan but it was all worth it, it all culminated into this the day he was going to get his gold plate and be able to fulfil his goal to help Hiragi's dream come true.

With this in mind he looked up to find he was in front of Owari high, so focused was he on the school he failed to notice he was surrounded until he was deafened by insanely loud clapping. Looking round he saw all the student which were only first years as Owari was a newly established school and teaching staff, smiling he made his way through looking for the man who made all this possible, and there he was at the entrance to the school Taki who was smiling at him and with a wave of his hand instructed Taiga to follow him.

Making his way through the halls of Owari Taiga was surprised to hear Taki strike up a conversation "so how does it feel to hold the record for fastest obtaining of a gold plate", it was true in just a year I had shattered the record for obtaining the gold plate with the previous fastest being two and half years and I've got to say it felt "pretty good". "Well I hope you said all your farewells because your being magically transported to Seinagi after you plate upgrade", "I'm fine with that I have no regrets" in truth I didn't have any friends here at Owari, sure I was a legend and famous for my hard work but throughout the year my only companion has been Lucy, where is she anyway.

"Taki do you know where Lucy is" a slight twitch was my only response until "oh she is just helping with the set up" frowning I replied "the setup for what" silence was my only answer as suddenly I realised I was in front of an archway. Looking beyond the archway I can see the altar "it is time" was Taki's sombre word and with that I made my way towards the altar and place my plate within the small rectangular deposit.

A blinding light came forth from my plate forcing me to turn away and as the light dies down I turn back to see what I had longed for, because in front of me was a black metal gold plate; a symbol of my hard work; a dream realised; a lie undone. With tentative hands I reached forth to grab my plate as if fearing it would disappear and then it was within my grasp, the first touch felt like an eternity "congratulation" "Ahhhhhhhh!" crap I completely forgot Taki was still here, composing myself I respond "I could never of done it without your help" "Yes you could the potential was always there, I only gave you the opportunity to reach it" "and for that I am forever in your debt" "well I'd like a long goodbye but you've got to be going, so do you want to perform the spell or should I" smirking I grabbed my plate "oh I shall do it but where should I go" " I think your old classroom should do just fine" "okay" pressing my plate into my chest I shout "Seinagi high school classroom 1-C" and with that I disappeared.

Taki looked at the spot where one of the most promising young wizards he had ever met once stood and said "Good bye and good luck Taiga Kuzumi the next stage of your adventure begins here".

In a flash of light Taiga appears in the middle of classroom 1-c facing the front of the classroom taking a deep breath he headed toward the door only to hear "SURPRISE".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice **

**This story is up for grabs simply because I don't think I can do it justice, I do know exactly how I would have ended it but I simply don't know what to do before that without making it rubbish so if you want it take it, if you want to know how I was going to end it just ask and ill give a summary.**


End file.
